DaveJohn Drabble
by OnyxCryLotus
Summary: because I don't listen in class, I write little shits like this and giggle around with my friends. Rated M for smut.


"Dave, I'm not a homosexual!" he squirms in your arms as you, David (fucking) Strider have a tight grip on John Ebgert.  
"Fuck you Egderp, I'll make you become either homo or bi." You say sternly before kissing him hard on the neck. You just cannot control your feelings anymore.  
You pin him down on your bed, holding him down by his wrists and kissing the back of his neck. (He wanted to try and run away but you tripped him and bam, face first on the smuppets your forgot to burn.)  
He's making loads of high-pitched noises while saying your name and god fuck it's just turning you on more.

Yeah okay maybe there are some "stop" and "Don't do this" too but you're choosing to ignore that at the moment.

-*-*-

You are now John Egbert and you're being molested by your best friend.

Okay fine maybe you haven't really been thinking of him as a best friend lately but you're really hating yourself for enjoying the kisses and roaming hands on your body. Right now you really hope that he doesn't go down to-  
Oh shit.

You are Dave Strider again and you just pressed your hand against John's crotch… To find it erected.  
Your lips stop smacking on his neck and you see his ears turn red above your shades.  
Holy  
Fucking  
Shiiiiiiiiit.

This time you're John and you are  
so  
fucking  
_screwed_.  
Like, fucking literally. Not now, but soon.  
the hands that were trying to stop him are now covering your face. You can feel your cheeks burning on your palms.  
"What's this Egderp?" he smirks at you. You can't see him, but knowing Dave that's probably what his face looks like right now. A huge fucking sly grin that.. Never fails to make your heart skip a beat.  
His hands trail down from your dick to your balls and you let out a really, really dirty noise. You cover your mouth after, your burning blush now blazing across your face.  
"Ok no. Now you're just asking for it." He says a little sternly, before swiftly tugging your loosened pants down and licking the side of your neck.  
"Aah..! D-dave! Dude! Stop!"  
"No fucking way Egbert."  
And so, he slips his hand in your trousers to tease your tip.  
Oh fuck gog no.

"Dave.. No.."  
Shit.  
"D-dave.. Stop.. No more.."  
Fuck.  
"Da—Aah..!"  
Fuck shit fuck fuck fuck fucking damnit!

John won't stop moaning your name (along with many protestations but then again you choose to still ignore them.) and it's making your hormones take even more of your actions. Your hands and your mouth, gropping, kissing, licking him all over. He just came so he's shivering beneath you. You can feel your own hard wood pressing on your pants and the hand that slips down to unzip them isn't yours.

It's John's.

"Okay fine I.. Lied." He says, his face looking elsewhere. "Maybe I _am_ a little homosexual."  
Your eyes widen, but you shake your head and bend down to press your nose on his cheek, lips touching his jaw. One of your hands slide down to his to unzip your pants completely.  
"Damn right bro." you smirk before pecking a light kiss on his jaw.  
Your other hand slides under his shirt and tugs it upwards. He lets out a little "mh" whilst stripping it off but his glasses get caught in the way, so it the collar was pretty much stuck on his nose with his arms upwards. You chuckle and then bring your lips to the center of his chest, breathing him in.  
"D-Dave..!" he squeaks, wiggling around a little form side to side.  
"Oh no Egderp, this is too tempting."  
You pin his hands above his head with a single one of yours and connect your crotched together, both warm and humid. John felt that and flinched, only making it so that you'd feel each other more.  
With your other free hand, you put that shit in your mouth and wet it, only then to trace a line at the center of his chest, from his chin to the pubic hair visible from the trousers you'd tugged on earlier.

God you're being so fucking slutty right now.

You're John once more and Dave is currently pressing his (big) fucking dick against your half-erected member.  
Yeah you'd be thinking about how much you're feeling him down there if he wasn't teasing you in a way that's… Really turning you on. His finger went from your chin to a little above your penis and it's left a burning mark along wherever it's passed.  
His hand then began to tease your now-fully erected member again, with his lips around your nipple. You're moaning like a demanding whore, repeating his name over and over (not like you weren't doing that before) but you don't seem to pay attention. Seems like your homosexual molester enjoys it when you call out his name anyways.  
You hear him slip his shirt off with one hand, throw it away somewhere and put his shades on a nightstand beside your head.  
Oh fuck, this means he doesn't have his shades!


End file.
